Resilent until the End
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Welcome to the game of Red Rum, where the game doesn’t end until everyone is dead. That includes everyone, including Heero Yuy... [Complete]
1. Red Rum, Part I

Resilient until the End:

Disclaimer: I don't own a single Gundam Wing character, for they are owned by someone else.

Summary: Heero ends up buying a house, but as we all know, nothing goes as planned though when he's stuck in the very place housing haunting horrors. Welcome to the game of Red Rum, where the game doesn't end until everyone is dead. That includes everyone.

Introduction:

He had NO idea what he had gotten himself into.

Of course, then again, who would ever have guess anything like that COULD happen. I mean, haunting are 'real', but to have witnessed something of this amplitude was unheard of.

It just might kill him. Or drive him mad.

Insanity, or to die by the hands of the un-living, or for the people who watch those zombie movies and supernatural stuff, the undead. Neither living nor dead.

His own little ghost story. He didn't even want it, hell no one would want to have THIS happen to them...

Chapter One: The Game of Red Rum I

It was a lovely sunny day out on a small house in the middle of nowhere, perfect for the perfect soldier. Quiet, far from Duo and Relena, and a place for his head. A place to think in the solitude and try living a normal life.

Even though the house was quite small, it was large enough for it to house tenants. Heero thought is strange enough that he hadn't seen a single one yet.

It was quite nice of Duo to help with the unpacking and Relena had heard of his move (probably from the big mouth of Duo Heero assumed only) and was willing to help also. It was quite lovely in repose, the house by that I mean, with the large fields, painted with...flowers it seemed. It was too perfect for selling for such a cheap price.

'Who gives a damn about whether or not it was perfect or too perfect?' Heero thought angrily, having other things his mind could wander too. It kept him distracted from his blue-eyed angel with waist long golden locks though.

"Hey, Heero!" Duo shouted, waving a free hand from the very heavy box of books and manuals. "Where do you—

"The box fell to the ground sharply. With a very large thud, some of the books toppled out. Duo received a glare from Heero, one that promised death for doing such a thing for his stuff.

"Over there." He growled, pointing to a corner where a large oak bookshelf was.

"You got too much crap anyway, no need to worry about some books." Duo grumbled under his breath, his long brunet colored braid swaying as he briskly walked over to the bookshelf and dropped it. That was to annoy him, grinning with satisfaction with the glare he received, he left to go move more stuff.

"Baka." Heero found himself muttering under his breath.

Relena came through the large doors into the spacious hall next, carrying a large box that was by far too heavy for her.

It all seemed to happen in mere seconds. One minute the light fixture was there, and the next...

There was a crack from above as the chandelier she was standing under seemed to want to hit her, wanting to kill her on impact with a malicious rage.

"Relena!" Heero found himself running in her direction, shoving her out of the way as the whole light fixture came crashing down in a seemingly split second, the sound's from it's fall surpassingly hardly heard. Even more was it looked brand new, and same for the ceiling, nothing that would have dropped a heavy chandelier like that.

He cringed in pain as he felt the cold metal crush against his leg, snapping it as he shielded his body against hers, getting himself hit with shattered bits of the glass bulbs.

Relena stared at Heero with her large aqua eyes, shocked that she almost died, or would have. Heero's breath was heavy as he was thrown onto her. She saw and heard everything. The large snap of his bone being broken. His teeth being gritted down to try and ease the pain.

"Heero!" She breathed as Duo came rushing up, hearing the large crash.

"What the hell happened?!" He shouted, running to pull the giant metal structure off of Heero's leg that was twisted at an odd angle. He succeeded, dragging it off elsewhere, only a little bit though due to it's immense weight and size.

"Heero!" Relena managed to get up now with the extra weight gone. Heero shifted, managing to lea heavily on his knee. "Y-Your leg, get back here! We have to take you to the doctor." She said sternly.

He gave her a cold glare, regretting it instantly. Something about this house made him uneasy. It seemed familiar...

Relena stared at Heero as he lay down on the floor, propping his leg against the wall. She saw Duo flinch as if remembering the first time this happened. A sickening crack filled the air as Heero moved his bone back into place, his teeth gritting so tightly Relena thought they would fall out.

"H-How about some lunch?" Relena asked, a weak smile on her face, the effects of the falling lamp still had her quite shaken obviously.

Heero shivered involuntarily, something was wrong. Goosebumps began to form on his arms even though he was wearing his green tank top with a jean jacket and his light blue jean pants.

"You wait here, we'll go get the food!" Duo said with a merrily, and fake, voice. Relena nodded, walking out the door with her.

Heero jerked his head in their direction as they walked out the door, "No!" He tried to shout, but as they spun around, the doors slammed closed, locking tighter and tighter. So tight it was as if it was trying to block the air.

Making him suffocate in the dusty room.

Laughter was heard and screams of the past. There were tenants in the building and the stairs shook as they came down.

"Well, hello there." A teenager girl with blonde hair tied in braided pigtails said, a forced smile plastered on her face, her eyes deceiving the growing fear in her stomach, making the bile in it churn like a hurricane. Whirling and rushing, making flip-flops to make her more unsettled.

There was an older woman with a crazed look in her eye. "Well, it seems that the g-games can begin, can it not?"

She said near hysteria in a low voice, making him cringe from the corner he was in. There was barely any light and the shattered glass seemed to wink at him.

"We are all here, all six players of the game, when do we start?" An old man asked, his hair pepper and salt, more salt though at the moment. His face was haggard, like he was worn and used like an old towel, torn and discarded.

"When they want to, only the last has the fate and they all go after him." A young boy, only looking to be about ten said.

The wind picked up and the pounding on the door that his friends were making were drowned out with the rushing and howling vortex they were trapped in. Doomed to die in.

"Let it begin then." The old woman screamed. "Let the game being!" Tears fell from her face, her tears mingling with her fears.

All where here, in this accursed place of horrors.

Cry, my tears,

To please my fears.

For let us be, as we are...all here.

The game of Red Rum. The game of Murder...


	2. Red Rum, Part II

Chapter 2: The Game of Red Rum, Part II

"What are you people talking about?" Heero shouted, the howling wind stopping just as suddenly as it came.

"The game, dear. Red Rum."

"R-Red rum?" Heero asked. 'Is this a damn joke?!'

"Don't you know what 'red rum' spells backwards?" The teenage girl asked, her hair, which had been tossed around by the wind, fell to her shoulders now.

Heero stared at her. 'What does this have to do with anything?' He found himself say the inner question aloud.

"It spells Murder!" The ten-year-old shouted, then gasped, eyes widened in fear as laughter filled the air.

The game was murder, and he was the first, having the game start. Then the game ended when they were all dead.

No exceptions.

Unless...those who didn't die went insane and died in the end; suicide. Much different from homicide, if that's a category involving poltergeist's actions and mischievous ways.

He hoped the others were all right and half-hoped they wouldn't try to open the doors and get stuck in this lunatics house. He wouldn't risk his life over theirs, not for the world...

They were getting frantic and hysteric outside just as the old woman inside the haunted place.

"Heero!" They heard screams fill the air from inside the house and this made her try to open the door. Even Duo resorted to firing at the door with his gun. It was no use; nothing would work. Duo ran away from the house into the field to find any other opening to the house.

"Call the others, Noin, Quatre, Wufei, Sally, Trowa, everyone!" She begged as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed all the people, telling them it was an emergency, gave them their location and hung up without explaining.

"Done." Duo panted, throwing the phone into his car.

"We have to get him out of there! It has to be haunted!" Relena cried, tears mingling with her growing fear for the reckless pilot of Wing Zero. He could fight, but not things that you couldn't shoot or hit. Supernatural business was something that they all had learned to steer clear from.

Bad experiences maybe. Ghosts haunted them; ghosts from the past in their minds, the most dangerous place in the whole universe. A human mind, so complicated and intricate. Unknown to even it's user and other men of science or knowledge seekers.

The final frontier not be discovered yet. An unknown mystery with mysterious wonders that can cause miracles at times.

"Since it's an emergency, they should be out here in twenty minutes." Duo shook his head. 'Will it be enough, obviously it's haunted, but I hope he's all right in there.' He whispered a silent prayer for his buddy.

Back in the house...

The air was thinning out and Heero's heartbeat grew erratic and his breath labored from the lack of oxygen in the room. He was taking short breaths, the others gulping the air like a fish out of water.

"Our best hope is to pair up as best a s we can." The older woman said, walking over to the old man for emotional support. She needed it, she looked like she was on the brink of hysteria.

"My name is Matilda." The teenager said, leaning down wearing her tank top, which was black. She wore dark blue jeans that were flared a lot at the bottom near her feet. "You can call me Mattie." She introduced herself.

Heero took her outstretched arm and got to his feet, not even wincing at his previously broken leg. "I'm Heero." He said with no emotion but caught the slightly redder tint to her face. He ignored this.

"Mattie," Another teenager named Tom said, a glare painted on his face. "You are going to be the first to die if you go with him. He's weak and won't be able to live in the most dangerous place on earth for more than a day." He said coldly, glaring at Heero, which looked more like a grin than what Heero gave him back. Shivering involuntarily, the effects scaring his wits,

"There is no more dangerous place in the world other than the human mind." Heero said coldly.

"What about battlefields?" He said snidely, not knowing Heero was a Gundam pilot, one of the most famous elite pilots in the world.

Heero glared at him harder this time, if that was even possible. "You have no idea what you speak of unless you are a soldier." He said carefully.

"And I suppose you are one?" He threw a punch in his direction, aimed for his head.

Heero felt like the punch was in slow motion. He easily caught the punch in his hands, Tom's arm shaking as he put more pressure on the punch which was stuck in the other man's hold.

"Who the hell are you?!" He growled angrily.

"I already told you," He glanced at Mattie who was amazed at how strong he was. Truly, she felt that he was someone she might want to spend her last days with before she died. "I'm Heero."

The boy's eyes widened at this. "Y-your that Gundam pilot!" He exclaimed, all the others looking at him with wide eyes. A gundam pilot here?! He instantly withdrew his arm with fright.

He snorted and turned on his heel to pair up with the younger boy who looked quite frightened.

"Um...Heero, so what do you say that we get going?" She asked sweetly.

"Fine." He said with no emotion and then crossed his arms, following her as the others went off in their own direction.

"What is it?!" Sally asked, running up the grassy field to a hysterical Relena and a fidgeting Duo who looked nervous. His gaze always fell to the house whenever the slightest noise was made.

"Yeah, what's the emergency?" Trowa asked with a little bit of aggravation. The call was completely out of the blue.

"Is something the matter?" Quatre asked with a lot of worry detected in his usually cheery voice.

"Miss Relena?" Noin asked with concern to the hysterical girl who collapsed on the ground, taking in deep breaths of air to calm herself.

Duo answered the question first: "Heero's stuck in the house."

Trowa found a glare consume all the confused feelings he had at this moment. "So? Is that why you called all of us out here?!" He growled dangerously low.

Duo glared at him back, a dead serious look in his eyes, all the playful glint deserted now. "Do you think we would call you for something so stupid as that?!" His eyes narrowed. "We can't get the door open and he might be dying in there!"

"Dying? Why would he be dying?"

Relena took this chance. "There was a chandelier. It fell out of the blue, nearly hitting me." They looked at her.

"Heero pushed me out of the way though, he broke his leg in return."

"Have you tried getting him out?" Trowa asked. "I don't understand what a chandelier has to do with anything."

"The house is haunted!" Duo exclaimed angrily.

"Haunted? There's no such thing!" Wufei snorted.

A cold gust of wind blew from across the hills from the house. Screams filled the air of a child and a young teenager. A few shots of a gun filled the air and all the people outside jerked their head to the house.

The doors were flung open as two people ran out, a young teenager with brunet hair with a kid in his arms, shielding the child with his body. Another gust blew and blood came splurging out of the teenager's body and the young child's. It was as if needles had been shot clear through their body all over the place, drenching them in their own blood.

The teenager fell on top of the child and the doors slammed shut, silence filling the air.

Trowa's eyes widened as everyones' did. "Okay, now I believe you!" Wufei shouted, running to check the pulses and see if they could save the two people.

Sally flipped the teenager over, his brunet bangs hiding his face. "I-is that H-Heero?" Relena asked with worry.

Sally brushed the bangs out of the way, feeling blood course onto her hands.

"No...it's someone else." She whispered with sadness. There was no pulse, showing he was dead on impact.

"Sally!" Wufei shouted, drawing the older woman from her thoughts to the younger boy. His mouth was leaking a stream of blood and he was frightened, blood pooling from his body by the ounces.

"D-don't let him die." His eyes softened. "Don't let him play red rum. They are after—H-Heer—backwards...red rum..." He was able to whisper, his eyes darkening as the life was slowly stolen from his small form. "Red rum for Heero last..." He let out in a breath.

One beat, then none. No more; never again in that small body would that child ever breathe in this world.

"They are going after Heero!" Relena let out in a hurried voice as she looked at the dark shadowed house.

"What's red rum?" Quatre pondered despite the dire situation they found themselves in.

"He said backwards." Trowa pointed out to the Arabian blonde.

Quatre's eyes widened as he found a patch of dirt and wrote red rum. He gasped and Trowa looked over his shoulder, not getting what was so...gasp worthy.

"He said it was a game." Quatre said slowly. "Red Rum spelled backwards." He looked at the house before falling to the ground, clenching the earth to fight a sensation of fear sweeping through his body. He looked up to his companions. "Red rum is the game of murder."

"They are going to kill Heero. They are going to murder him. Everyone is going to die." Sally said with wide eyes, receiving a glare from Noin when she looked at Relena to see how these words effected her.

Another chill came across the air as more screams; this time of an older woman who sounded like she was having hysteria's screamed, filling the chilling night air.

Heero and Mattie made their way along the old wooden creaking boards that seemed to threaten to give them away or to break under them.

Mattie's breath was heavy as she walked through the house, Heero with his gun at hand and her with a flashlight.

"You know, a gun won't do you any good in this game." She spoke carefully and lowly into the seemingly vacant house so far.

"I know, but it can probably help with some other things." Heero pointed out, not really caring what or what she didn't like.

"I don't think I quite understand."

"If you weren't a soldier, I didn't expect you to."

A sad smile crept over her face. "I see," She said. "A gun makes you feel more comfort when you have nothing else to rely on. Your self protection that you turn to."

Heero didn't say anything. He held a gun at almost all times, and he figured that she had that figured out. She was actually quite smart...

"I want you to have this." She whispered, dragging a strong metal chain across his neck, a cross at the end of it.

"They are after you in the end and it will go on and on, the cycle until one of the Sixth survives."

"The Sixth?"

"The last and final person to get killed in the game." She whispered, pulling him into an embrace. He stiffened his body but couldn't pull away, the area was too narrow. "Sadly, they don't just kill him or her," She whispered into his ear. "They torture and then kill the Sixth."

His eyes darkened and they reached a room as she let go of the embrace, the coldness of the room chilling her skin.

'That's so pleasant to know...'

Tom's point of view:

Man, was he pissed at that guy. Who the hell did he think he was pairing up with Mattie?! Well, the again...Mattie was the one to go ahead and pair with him. With or without his consent.

Did it matter?! He mentally berated himself as he shook his head angrily.

"Still mad with Mattie?" The young boy questioned. "I'm Travis by the way." He grinne,d but it was hiding som,ething..a dark secret.

Tom didn't answer.

"You know," The boy whispered into Tom's ear. "We are going to be the first to die." He told him seriously.

Tom's eyes widened as he muttered a finally prayer and picked the boy up and ran toward the door, the angry wind trying to push him back.

He wouldn't go down without a fight! He pushed and shoved his way towards the door. Flinging it open, he saw people! A large cry of 'Help' filled his lips, but died silently as hot searing pain cried out through his body.

Something was dripping all over him and he accepted the darkness.

He knew he was dead.

Travis' Point of View:

I knew we were all going to die. Everyone in the house would just as it had been for the seven generations (or seven decades) this had been going on.

Him and me were first. Tom, that guy, I knew I would pair up with him, but my silence seemed to unnerve him. Just a bit. Okay, maybe a lot.

When I told him, he looked at me with believing eyes. Maybe because when you now you are going to die, you accept it I suppose.

He grabbed me and rushed for the door, flinging it open in the process. I felt pain shoot through my body and felt my blood run with him, swirling in it's different colors to paint a blood red world.

Some people with blurred faces crossed my vision as I felt the extra dead weight of Tom being rolled off me. I had to warn them, somehow. Red Rum. It flashed through my eyes and mind, just as my short lived life.

So many things I wasn't able to try yet. I saw a girl, the girl who he had been with earlier. Heero, that Gundam pilot, the Sixth of this game. A look washed over her features, but I couldn't tell.

I accepted the looming darkness. I closed my eyes a final time, whispering out what I had to tell them before my departure.

I wasn't afraid of death, crazy as that may sound. Death is just...a place that people can go to. I hope mines heaven.

I knew I was dead, letting out that last breath and my vision gone long before. I suppose I lingered, seconds or so before I finally left. 'Please,' A voice chanted from deep in my soul. 'Let me go to heaven and see Mamma.' Tears fell down my face, though I made not a sound and they felt like nothing on my translucent cheeks.

He knew he was dead.

Author's note: Oh, another haunting story, which will probably be five chapters for each character, then...,muahah! I'll save the whole idea for later. I'm updating all my other work also, so check 'em out if you like my work. I was actually thinking of making a series of Haunting stories with the G-boys (mainly Relena and Heero, Heero stories 'cause he's my fav.)

I hope you all love this story, I promise it will get better! I got this sudden idea when thinking of Edgar Allen Poe (don't ask what I was thinking of since I myself can't remember). I love reviews, suggestions, flames rock though they make me sad (--) but anything is nice. I'll try to improve it if y'all want me too. Auf Weidersehen!

Mnemosyn


	3. Red Rum, Part III

Resilient until the End

"God help us..." Heero whispered to the darkness that shifted as if laughing at this comment. 'The Sixth huh?' His mind jeered. Hadn't he learned the last time from that trip to hell with the others at that damn villa? Why couldn't it be someone else instead of him? He sighed heavily as he lowered his gun and he felt eyes stare at him.

He fell to his knees in exhaustion. His eyes were slowly closing and he saw blurry shapes moving towards him. He snapped his eyes open and level the gun at the shapes, firing the automatic gun at the smeared shapes at least a round.

Bullet holes were in the wall and they had somehow been shifted from their target. They spelled out a letter the letter 'R'.

Heero looked at the image before jerking his head to the path he came down and jumped to his feet, 'NO!' His mind raced. He ran to the front room, nearly stumbling over the dead body of the old woman and her partner.

He saw the horror in her face and he wretched nearly at the state of her body. Her throat was bitten open it seemed. The muscles and the esophagus and wing pipe were visible beneath the torn muscle. Her eyes were poked out and crushed and blood was smeared like war paint on her body.

He raced to the door, the wind trying to push him back and then deciding a new tactic, slam him into the door and crush him there until he gave out.

The other's outside who were pacing back and forth while trying to think of what to do had thought it was too quiet. They looked up when they heard a loud sound slam against the door. A sound of pain was heard also and the pilots raced over with their guns.

"RELENA!" Heero shouted out through the thick oak as the wind crushed him, making him wince and cough up some blood that found its way into his mouth.

"HEERO? CAN YOU HEAR US?" Relena shouted back through the thick hollow doors.

In truth, he couldn't hear her at all, the wind droning out her sound. He could only pray. He let out a gasp, which the others heard perfectly on the other side of the door. Heero could feel his ribs begin to bend to the pressure and he felt something rip his head away from the crack he had been shouting through.

"HEERO!" When she heard a muffled cry of protest. Something slammed heavily into the door again, again, in a repeated motion. Then the wing stopped.

Some deep crimson blood seeped through the door's bottom crack and the pilots' eyes went wide with fear and horror.

"Heero!" Relena shouted with hysteria. She clawed at the door until the wood had scratches on it and her fingernails were raw. "Please!" Tears streaked down her face, coursing rivers along each crease and indent in her face that without the sound of her sobbing would have made even the heartless soldiers from the war look down upon with pity.

"R-Re...elena..." Heero managed out as a trickle of blood came out from the punctured lung his cracked rib had created. He was beginning to have difficulty breathing.

"Heero?" Relena heard his words and listened carefully now, noting the sound of his breathing.

"Relena...you have to..." He took a breath and the others could hear he was having trouble breathing more and more as time went on. "You have to get out of here." He commanded. "Get...out..." His voice wavered as much as his vision now it seemed.

"I can't just leave you!" Relena said as she could barely see through the tears welling up in her eyes. "I won't leave you!"

"Go...for...for...M—" He never got to finish as a chain was thrown under the door's crack with what remaining strength he had. "go..." There was a soft thump and the others were wide eyed. Wufei pulled out his gun and fired at the door, trying to get the bullets to pierce the door handle.

Wufei bowed his head as the smoking barrel of the gun let off the stench of the round of bullets he hastily fired. He let his gun drop to the floor as there were no more bullets left. Relena clutched the chain and leaned on the door, crying her breaking heart out.

A gunshot filled the air. Then there was silence in the house. More blood seeped from underneath the door.

Author's note:

Muahahah! Evil cliffhangers! Sorry for such the long waits on the update. 21 stories is a lot of update y'know! The next chapter will hopefully be up soon and Relena was going to be murdered along with Heero, but may or may not now. Who did Heero fire for in the building though or whether it was suicide, what the necklace was, and more will be explained in the next chapters! I love reviews! Thank you all those who have reviewed! Red Tail


	4. Red Rum, Part IV

"_Relena...you have to..." He took a breath and the others could hear he was having trouble breathing more and more as time went on. "You have to get out of here." He commanded. "Get...out..." His voice wavered as much as his vision now it seemed._

"_I can't just leave you!" Relena said as she could barely see through the tears welling up in her eyes. "I won't leave you!"_

"_Go...for...for...M—" He never got to finish as a chain was thrown under the door's crack with what remaining strength he had. "go..." There was a soft thump and the others were wide eyed. Wufei pulled out his gun and fired at the door, trying to get the bullets to pierce the door handle._

_Wufei bowed his head as the smoking barrel of the gun let off the stench of the round of bullets he hastily fired. He let his gun drop to the floor as there were no more bullets left. Relena clutched the chain and leaned on the door, crying her breaking heart out._

_A gunshot filled the air. Then there was silence in the house. More blood seeped from underneath the door._

**Chapter Four, Red Rum Part IV**

"Heero!" Relena cried as she tried to open the doors but to no success. The blood was smeared on the porch now, looking like paint haphazardly splashed around in random strokes.

Quatre stood trembling slightly beside Trowa with a stunned and shocked look in his eyes. How could Heero die, just like that?

Then, just like that the doors opened under Relena as she tumbled forward, clenching her eyes closed in fear of finding Heero Yuy's body. When she opened them she had to close them at the sight. She could feel the bile and this morning's light breakfast crawl slowly up her throat.

She placed a hand over her mouth and Duo gaped at the sight. Heero wasn't there, only a pile of his blood. There was a gun with no bullets in it kicked off slightly away from the shadow, slight bloodstains on it. Instead of the teenager, there was a old woman lying there beside an older man, the sight very gruesome indeed.

"Someone get something up here to keep the doors open just incase." Wufei suggested in more of a commanding tone of voice as he let his trained eyes take in the scenery around him. You could never be too cautious, especially when handling the supernatural.

Relena felt a warm wind try to pull her slightly towards the stairs as she took a step, trusting the wind completely. Unlike the cold wind that had dragged Heero inside and slammed the doors shut, this was warm and seemed to hold a light versus the darkness of the colder gusts.

"Heero?" She called as she fixated her eyes on the old stairs. Quatre looked at her as he moved to follow her. Duo and the other's followed as Wufei waited with Sally and those who decided to remain where they were to hold open the door and be ready in case of medical assistance or need.

Relena walked calmly yet determined towards the stairs and began to climb them as she looked back slightly at the other's who were following, body's obviously tense.

She smiled slightly as she reached the top of the stairs without any problems as of yet. She looked at the doors, the light wind brushing across her face and a glow emitting from the room where it had blown. The door was closed tightly. Relena looked back at Duo who nodded, looking at the door she had averted her eyes back to.

The braided teenager walked straight up to the door and lifted his leg, kicking it sharply as he forced the door open.

Inside the room, white candles with black flames were lit, emitting a strange glow inside. A depression seemed to be in the air, weighing everything down. Relena looked around and gasped slightly when she saw the form of the teenager she had found herself infatuated with and rushed over to him.

Prussian eyes stared blanking at the floor because his head was leaning down. Relena could tell from the dark bruises and cuts on his torso that he needed serious medical attention and soon. She could see where a rib had been moved out of place and she could only assume that it was rubbing against his lungs, possibly even puncturing them already.

"Heero?" she whimpered when she saw he hadn't moved barely t all, just blinked and kept breathing. His eyes held no emotion; not even the ice that they normally held. They were blank, nothing in them. Not even life.

Quatre Winner clutched his chest; his space heart aching as he took in the sight of the reckless youth that had cheated death so many times. Duo walked up to the brunet soldier and lightly shook him, trying not to jar his already serious wounds any more.

"Relena," Quatre managed out as he fell to a knee, trying to regain his balance. "They've stolen his soul." Relena's eyes widened.

"How are we supposed to get it back?" Worry was etched into her voice. This whole incident was enough to give her a heart attack.

Quatre shook his head, not knowing the answer as he looked away from the scared Relena and the concerned Duo Maxwell.

Relena touched his chest lightly as she bit her lip, not knowing what to do. She looked at his eyes and pressed against his chest slightly, hoping to wake him up somehow. She saw something glimmer in his blank eyes but it was gone too soon to tell.

A tear rolled down her cheek and landed on him. She let her other hand touch him as she felt the chains give way to the sudden movement. She brought him into a hug and Duo's eyes widened as a light and warm wind blew into the room.

It made Heero stir slightly as the candles went out, golden flames replacing the dark light. Relena felt Heero stir slightly before falling back into her embrace, breaths coming unevenly from the new pain rushing back at him. Relena pulled her hands away sharply when she saw the other bruises he had, cuts and other injuries including whip marks marring his fine toned body.

"Heero," She whispered as Trowa moved into the room after hearing the commotion and gently lifted Heero with Maxwell's help as they moved him down the stairs and towards daylight away from the house.

After stepping out from the doors and following where Heero was being whisked away to, Relena turned and looked at the house once more before a warm light enshrouded it and she smiled.

"Thank you, whoever you were." She whispered as she walked away, not looking at the golden shrouded figure looking at her, his fingers held up a number that she couldn't see.

'Sixth.'

Owari

Author's note:

Muahahah! Three stories in one day, am I on a role today? whew! Reviews are nice. I'm sorry it it was somewhat short. I'm too lazy to continue on with this fic but found out I had nearly already completed it. Go me! .

Red Tail


End file.
